All the Family That I Need
by Meg0613
Summary: Set post "Gone Baby Gone", it's all Barson need I say more? It's probably going to turn into a multi chapter.
1. Chapter 1

All the Family I Need

It had been two days since she had gotten him back, two days of trying to pretend everything was normal, two days of not letting Noah see how scared she was, two days of slowly beginning to breathe. He wanted to go to school that morning but Liv just could not bring herself to take him, it was just too soon. Their visit to the fruit stand had all but sent her into a panic attack, she felt the tightness in her chest grow stronger every minute they were away from the apartment. She knew she needed to call and make an appointment with Dr. Lindsrom but that would mean leaving Noah and she just was not ready for that yet. There was someone she was ready to talk to though, she reached into the pocket of her sweater and touched the handkerchief he had given her the other day. She didn't have a good reason for why she had kept in on her since then but she had nonetheless.

His phone barley rang when she called him as if he had been waiting for her call.

"Hey, how are you? How is Noah?" He asked immediately.

"We are making it through." She paused briefly before continuing, "If you aren't busy tonight maybe you could come over? I could really use a friend to talk to."

"If I was busy I would cancel whatever it was." He assured her. "Should I bring dinner?"

"No, I promised Noah spaghetti." She said feeling the first smile cross her face in a few days.

"All right then, I'll see you when I get out of this meeting." He told her.

"Thanks Rafa."

"See you in a bit."

An hour later with sauce simmering on the stove Liv and Noah were busy building with the robot kit he had gotten for Christmas. Liv jumped when she heard the knock at her door and Noah rushed to answer it.

"That's Uncle Rafa!" He yelled

"Hold on Noah let me answer it." She reminded him even though she was sure it was Rafael on the other side. She was surprised though when she peeked through the whole and her squad was standing in on the other side.

"Surprise!" Carisi said shuffling the pizza boxes he was holding.

"These two thought you could use some company." Finn explained.

"Jessie has been asking to play with Noah." Amanda offered sheepishly.

"Jessie, come see my robots!" Noah exclaimed takin his friend by the hand into the living room.

"Thanks guys, it's good to see everyone. ' She said stepping to the side to let them in, she took the pizza boxes into the kitchen and turned off the sauce figuring she could save it for another night.

When she returned to the living room everyone was all gathered around Noah and Jessie as they built robots, before she even had a chance to sit down there was another knock at her door.

"That's Uncle Rafa!" Noah exclaimed again, "He was going to eat sghetti with Mommy and me, but now we all get to have pizza!" He explained to the rest of the group.

Liv didn't wait to see if anyone cast a questioning look in her direction she simply went to open the door for him. Seeing him standing at her door dressed casually she felt her body relax a little as she leaned against the door. She stood there for a minute a rush of words falling from her mouth when he asked her how she was. She had not realized just how badly she needed him. She felt self-conscious after she said everything that she did but he simply smiled at her and told her he was there to listen to whatever his friend needed to talk about.

"So is she going to ask me in?" He asked with another smile and she stepped aside as he made his way into the apartment. If he was bothered by the presence of her squad he did not show it. He discarded his jacket and made a joke about jay walking deer with Noah as he settled into play. She stood there for several minutes watching the exchanges feeling immensely grateful for this group of people in her life.

"Mommy, I'm hungry. Can we have pizza now?" Noah asked, drawing her out of her thoughts.

"Yes of course." She told him shaking her head a little trying to clear it, "Rafael can you help me?"

"Of course, Noah don't let Sonny mess up my robot all right?" Rafael instructed the boy.

"Ok, Uncle Rafa." The boy answered with a laugh.

When they were in the kitchen Liv lowered her voice, "Sorry, they all just showed up." She explained.

Rafael placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's all right Carisi texted me asking me if I wanted to join everyone. He said they weren't going to stay long so I can wait around if you still want to talk" He offered with that same soft smile.

"I would like that." She told him as they plated up pizza and carried it back into the living room.

Sure enough shortly after the pizza was finished her team gathered their coats and Amanda bundled Jessie up to leave. If anyone thought it strange that Rafael was staying behind they did not voice it. Noah went to get his pajamas on as Liv began to gather up the dishes. Rafael stopped in front of her taking the dishes from her hands, set them on the counter and pulled her to himself. To his surprise she did not resist at all in fact she allowed her body to fold into his burying her face in his neck as one of his hands stayed on her waist and the other stroked her hair as it had the other day. They both stepped back as they heard Noah returning neither saying a word about that moment.

"Good night, Amigo, I'm going to clean up while Mommy puts you to bed." Rafael told the boy with a smile.

"Night Uncle Rafa, can you come back tomorrow so we can eat sghetti?" He asked.

"I would love to Noah." He answered with a smile.

An hour later Rafael had cleaned up all the remints of the impromptu gathering and poured them each a drink. He flipped through his phone for responding to a few text and emails while he waited. He began to wonder if she had fallen asleep with him so he made his way silently to the back of the apartment slowly opening Noah's door. Liv was not asleep but rather sitting on the edge of Noah's bed looking down at him, seemingly unable to move.

"Liv" He whispered, when she did not answer she walked carefully across the room placing a hand on her shoulder. She jumped back and he crouched down next to her. "Hey, it's just me. Come on." He took her hand gently pulling her to her feet, wrapping an arm around her and guiding her to the living room.

"I poured you a glass of wine." He said placing it in her hand as he settled on the couch next to her.

"Thank you…for everything." She said as she took a sip from her wine.

"It's the least I can do. Tell me what you were thinking sitting there watching him." He probed gently.

"That I don't know if I will ever be able to let him out of my sight again. That if anything ever happens and Lucy can't watch him, I will probably retire because I will never be able to trust anyone else with him. I don't know how to go back to normal life, or if I can." She confessed fighting back the tears.

Rafael moved in close to her wrapping taking her hands in his, "Liv you are not alone in this. Did you see all of us here tonight? We aren't going to let you go through this alone. Liv, do you remember the day you finalized Noah's adoption?"

"Of course, it was the happiest day of my life."

"Do you remember the toast we made?"

Liv nodded, "To family"

"That's right, not just you and Noah but all of us are your family Liv, yours and Noah's." He moved one hand to the side of her face, "Do you understand me Liv? I am not going anywhere."

Olivia covered his hand with her own and moved to rest her forehead against his, "The truth is, I've never really known what a family is so I guess I didn't recognize that I already have all the family that I need."

"I love you Liv." He whispered before he knew the words had even left his mouth. He panicked waiting for her to pull away but she didn't she just remained there joined with him on her couch.

"I know Rafa." She whispered back squeezing his hand as her other one rest on his leg, when she realized the tears she was feeling were no longer just her own she pulled back slightly to look at him.

"I'm sorry Liv, I'm here to comfort you and I'm a mess." He said as he reached for his handkerchief out of habit. She smiled as she pulled it from her sweater pocket.

"Looking for this?" She asked handing it to him with a smile, "Please don't' apologize for anything you've done…or said."

He nodded as he regained his composure he took a good look at her and recognized just how tired she was, "Liv, if I stay on the couch so that you know someone else is here will you sleep?"

"I can't ask you to do that." She protested.

"Family, remember?" He reminded her gently, "Besides if you decide to take Noah to school tomorrow it might be good to have some support."

"Ok, yes to staying but I'm still not sure about school." She answered him, "Let me get you some blankets and pillows."

She returned with the blankets and pillows and they stood their awkwardly for a few minutes.

"You should go to bed Liv. I'm a big boy I will be fine." He said with a smile.

"Good night Rafael." She said placing a soft kiss on his cheek and retreating to her bedroom. It did not take long for her to crawl between her sheets and feel herself begin to drift off with the security of knowing someone else was there to keep Noah safe. The last thought she had before falling completely asleep was that Rafael Barba had told her he was her family and that he loved her, when she was a little more rested she would need to think about those things some more.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

All The Family That I need

Chapter Two

The sound of Noah calling for her jolted Olivia from her sleep, she rushed to his bedroom to find Rafael already there, holding the boy in his arms. He was whispering softly to him in Spanish, assuring him that he was safe.

"Uncle Rafa is here Noah, nobody is going to hurt you." He followed in English.

"Is Momma here?" The boy asked.

"I'm right here, My Love." Olivia told him, joining them on the bed.

"I go to your bed Momma." Noah cried reaching past Rafael for his mother.

"Noah, I can stay with you." Rafael offered hoping to let Olivia sleep a little.

"No, I need Momma." He insisted.

"OK Sweet Boy, let's go." Olivia said shrugging at Rafael.

She settled Noah into her bed and curled up next to him wondering when things would ever begin to get back to normal. She thought also about the sight of Rafael holding her son and trying his best to sooth him, the man who once handled him with such awkwardness, the man who just a few days ago admitted he did not know what to do when Noah was missing. He did know what to do though, he had held her, the same as he had held Noah tonight. The man who so many saw as unfeeling an arrogant, the one who was now sleeping on her couch, Olivia knew the truth about him, he had a heart was as big as his brain and his ego.

When she woke the next morning she felt instant when she realized Noah was no longer in the bed with her. She bolted from her bedroom stopping in her tracks at the sound of Rafael's voice.

"Now, which one is Chase?" He asked

"That one, he's in charge like Momma is." Noah said proudly, "He's my favorite."

"Well, your Momma is my favorite." Rafael said.

"Are you comparing me to a Paw Patrol character Barba?" Olivia asked leaning against the door way enjoying the slightly embarrassed look on his face.

"Why don't you let me take you both for breakfast to make up for it?" He offered

Liv started to refuse unsure of going out that long but Noah interrupted, "Yes, please Momma can we go? I want pancakes and chocolate milk."

"OK, then you better go get dressed." She answered with a smile.

Rafael rounded the couch so that he was standing in front of her, "Did I overstep?" He asked.

Olivia shook her head, "No, we need to get out, breakfast would be nice."

"Do you mind if I get a quick shower, while you get Noah ready?" He asked.

"Of course not, you can use mine, there are towels in the closet in the bathroom." She pointed towards her bedroom.

Rafael hesitated slightly walking into her bedroom, somehow that felt like a line he shouldn't cross. He told himself he was being ridiculous since she had offered. He got into the bathroom, turned the shower on and had just taken his shirt off when he realized the only products in her shower were decidedly feminine. Without thinking to put his shirt back on he stepped back down the hall.

"Hey Liv, by chance do you have anything that won't make me smell as good as you do?" He called out, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of Chief Dodds standing in Olivia's living room.

"Chief…"Rafael stammered uncharacteristically

"Counselor" Dodds responded crossing his arms across his chest.

"Under the sink, Rafael." Olivia answered rubbing her hand over her head, relived when he said nothing else but turned back to take his shower. Her relief was only temporary though when Noah came bounding into the room.

"Him Chief Dodds! Are you coming to breakfast? Uncle Rafa spent the night and is taking Momma and me for pancakes."

"Noah, Sweetheart, why don't you go play in your room for a few minutes." She requested as she tried to figure out what she was going to say.

"Chief, I promise this is not what it looks like, everyone came over last night, Rafa…" She cringed a little when she realized she used his nickname, "Barba offered to stay because I hadn't been sleeping well…I mean so that I would know someone else was here.'

"Well that makes sense, that you would pick the one person not trained to use a gun to protect you." Dodd wondered aloud and could not help but laughing at her expression. "Olivia, don't worry about it, you are only leave, what you are doing is your business, I will assume when you return to work if there is anything that I need to know you will inform me. Until then, enjoy your holidays, take care of Noah, and let's just pretend I was never here."

"Thank you Chief, I appreciate all of that." She said walking him to the door, closing it behind him, then leaning against it ready to sink into the ground. Then she smiled to herself walked back into her bedroom and stood outside the bathroom and called to Barba.

"You owe me a hell of a lot more than breakfast Counselor." She called to him. Seconds later she was taken back when he opened the door standing there wrapped in one of her towels still slightly wet from his shower.

"What exactly did you have in mind, Lieutenant?" He asked clearly having recovered from his encounter with Dodds.

She could not refrain from biting down on her lip at the sight of him standing in her bedroom like that. She watched as his most classically arrogant grin spread across his face and she knew she had been caught. She tried with all her might to manage a witty comeback but all she could say was, "Um, I'm sure I will think of something."

"Well then you should probably get a shower and let me get dressed." He said nodding in the direction of his clothes which were on her bed. Damn, that was another image she did not need. She simply turned and went to the bathroom fairly certain she heard a slight chuckle from Rafael as she did.

"I'm going to go finish building robots with Noah, take your time." She heard him say from underneath the spray of the shower. Since she had gotten Noah back she had taken showers that could probably be measured in seconds, knowing that he was safe she afforded herself the luxury of a long hot shower. When she finished she pulled on some panties and an old shirt while she finished getting ready. Standing at the bathroom sink she flipped on her hair dryer the noise covering the knock at her door. It wasn't until she saw Rafael's reflection in her mirror that she realized he was there. She started to say something about sneaking up on people until she caught the look on his face. After all their time together she knew the look when Rafael Barba saw something he wanted.

"Did you want something Rafael?" She asked choosing her words carefully. Realizing he had been repaid he attempted his most disapproving look but it fell flat.

"Your son wants pancakes." He reminded her.

"Well then you might want to go so I can get dressed." She repeated his words from earlier.

Noah picked the diner around the corner from their apartment, they settled into a corner booth, ordering two coffees and a chocolate milk to go with their breakfast. Olivia did her best to relax as Rafael and Noah talked but found herself scanning the room continuously. She felt Rafael's hand rest on her knee at one point.

"Are you going to eat your bacon before I do?" He asked as a gentle reminder for her to eat. She smiled at him and nodded forcing herself to be present in the moment.

"Don't touch my bacon." She answered him with a laugh.

They finished their breakfast and Rafael paid the check while Olivia helped Noah get his coat on.

"I should probably go home and change and get to the office for a little while." He told them hesitantly.

"We'll be fine Rafael, thank you, for everything." She told him sincerely.

"You're coming back for sghetti tonight, right Uncle Rafa?" Noah asked.

"I would not miss it." He assured the boy.

BarsonBarsonBarsonBarson

Amanda was just leaving Olivia's apartment when Rafael returned that evening. Olivia pushed aside the thought that half the between her and Dodds the entire team would know Rafael was at her apartment, if not half the department.

"Did I miss sghetti?" He asked setting down his briefcase and taking off his coat.

"Nope, but I'm hungry." Noah told him.

"Well then let's eat."

"You have to wash your hands first, Uncle Rafa." Noah reminded him.

"Of course." Rafael said smiling at Olivia. "What did Rollins want? You're supposed to be on leave." He asked her as he followed her to the kitchen to wash his hands.

"She just wanted my thoughts on the case that just broke, it was less than five minutes." She acted annoyed but there was a part of her that appreciated that he cared enough to question.

"I told her that there were no charges to press." He explained still slightly annoyed that she had interrupted Liv's time off.

"Something isn't sitting right with her, that's all. She just needed a sounding board." Liv assured him again then smiled at him, "I know you aren't trying to tell me what to do Rafael Barba."

Rafael laughed out loud, "Because that has ever worked out well for me in the past?"

After dinner Rafael and Noah did the dishes and then they played cards until it was time for Noah to go to bed.

"Uncle Rafa, are you going to stay again tonight?" Noah asked before he went to bed.

Rafael nodded, "I am, so Noah I want you to know you are safe all right? Momma and I are both here so if you wake up scared you can come find me or Momma ok? But let's try really hard to go back to your bed all right?"

"I'll try my best." The boy told him before throwing his arms around him for a hug, "I love you Uncle Rafa."

"I love you too Noah, very much." He assured the boy.

When Olivia returned from putting Noah to bed she found Rafael changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt sitting at the table paperwork in front of him.

"Anything I can help with?" She asked as she sat a glass of wine down next to him and sat down at the table with him, "Sorry I don't have any scotch."

He smiled at her, "No worries and no I'm just writing up some notes on the case Rollins told you about."

"What do you think about it?" She asked him.

"My job is to think about what they bring me, from that standpoint, there's not much else for me to think about unless they bring me something else." He explained as he closed the folder and looked up at her. "How are you?"

"Today was easier, thank you for everything." She told him sincerely.

"It's what family does Liv." He reminded her as he placed his hand over hers.

"Did your mother and abuelita teach you that?" she asked him.

He nodded, 'I should have taken it to heart a little more while abuelita was still alive, but now I am trying to do better."

"Rafael, you are entirely too hard on yourself, your abueltia was very proud of you and would be even more so now." She told him.

He smiled at her, "Are you all right with me staying again Liv? I didn't even ask you."

Olivia nodded, "I'm glad you are here Rafael, I just don't want you to feel obligated."

He stood up from his chair and knelt down in front of her taking both of her hands in his, "I need you to hear me very clearly Olivia, the last thing you could be to me is an obligation, you or Noah either one. I meant what I said last night to you and tonight to him. I'm not asking anything of you Liv, I know you aren't in that place right now. I just want you to know that I love both of you and I am here for you both whatever that looks like."

Olivia felt the tears forming in her eyes again, "Rafael, I just trusted someone and it almost cost me everything. There are so many things I want to say to you, I want you here in so many ways but right now I'm still just so scared." She confessed.

He lifted her hands and kissed them, "Take all the time you need Olivia, I am not going anywhere until you tell me to and if you tell me to I am still going to fight you pretty hard on it."

"I would expect nothing less of you." She whispered before kissing him gently.

She slept through the night for the first time since Shelia had taken Noah. She walked into the living room expecting to find Rafael and Noah once again watching cartoons but what she saw took her breath away. Noah had obviously woken up at some time in the night but instead of coming into her bed he was asleep on the couch curled up with Rafael and Eddie the Elephant. They were both at complete peace and Liv fought the worries that crowed her mind and for a moment let herself believe that maybe there could be a happy ending for them all.


	3. Chapter 3

All the Family That I Need

Chapter Three

"Hey, I've got a favor to ask and it could kind of be a big one." Rafael told her a few nights before Christmas after Noah had gone to bed. They had been sharing a bottle of wine while watching a movie, Liv had ended up leaning back against him and he had one arm loosely wrapped around her shoulders. She tilted her head up at him.

"Rafa, after these last few days you could probably ask me for just about anything." She had told him sincerely.

"Would it be all right if my mother spent Christmas with us?" He asked her.

Liv sat up and looked at him, "Rafael, you don't have to spend Christmas with us, I know you and your mother probably have plans."

He brushed the hair back from her face and smiled at her, "I know I don't have to Liv, but I want to, as long as that's all right with you and Noah. I would really love to be here when he wakes up Christmas morning."

Olivia studied his face for a minute trying to understand how in the matter of a few days he had become so intertwined in their life, but the fact was she was having a hard time imaging their apartment without him.

"Of course we want you here, and of course Lucia is welcome as well." She told him.

Christmas Eve they had baked cookies and tracked Santa before heading to over to Amanda's for a Christmas Eve get together with the team. It was bedtime when they arrived back at the apartment and Noah quickly got into his Christmas pajamas eager for Santa to come once he was asleep. Rafael read "Twas the Night Before Christmas and they tucked him into bed.

"I'm going to stay in my bed all night tonight, so that I don't scare Santa away. " Noah told them then stopped quickly, "Wait! Rafa where are you going to sleep tonight? You can't sleep in the living room Santa won't come, you should sleep in Mommy's room."

'I'll keep that in mind." He told him casting Olivia a mischievous smile.

After he was asleep they set out his present from Santa and filled the stockings, Rafael was pulling out his pillows and blankets when Olivia stopped him.

"What are you doing? You heard the boy you can't sleep out here tonight, Santa won't come." She teased him.

"Liv…" He questioned

"Rafael, you've been staying in my apartment for over a week, told me that you love me, and haven't even tried to kiss me, whatever this thing between us is can probably handle sleeping in the same bed." She said turning to the bedroom indicating for him to follow her when she felt him pull on her hand.

"I think I should follow up on that comment about not trying to kiss you.' He told her wrapping his arms around her waist and staring down at her lips. Olivia could see the same desire in his eyes she had seen that first morning, and she found herself once again biting down on her lip wondering what was about to happen. "It has nothing to do with desire and everything to do with not wanting to pressure you." He explained.

"And now?" she pressed further

"Is probably not the best time if I'm getting ready to get into bed with you." He pointed out.

Olivia gave a sigh, "Fine then, let's go to bed" She said pulling his hand to her room. Olivia changed and settled into bed while Rafael was in the bathroom.

"You know," He started as he came into the room a saw her in the bed, "of all the ways I imagined our first time in bed together this was not one of them." He finished as he crawled into the bed next to her.

"So you are admitting to thinking about us in bed?" She asked hoping he would not ask the same of her. He didn't instead she felt his arms wrap around her.

"Like I said earlier, my lack of advances have nothing to do with desire. You will let me know when you are ready." He explained.

"You sound very sure of yourself." She laughed all though she knew he was probably not wrong.

"You wouldn't want me any other way." He replied

"Good night Barba." She laughed

"Good Night Liv, Merry Christmas." He answered her.

"Merry Christmas. Rafael." She whispered before falling asleep in his arms.

Christmas day was more perfect than Olivia could have imagined. Noah of course was thrilled with his presents, especially the Hot Wheels track that Santa had brought him. He was not completely sure about Lucia but that was understandable given his recent experience. As the day went on he began to slowly warm to her.

"Momma we need to give Rafa his presents." Noah reminded Olivia.

"That's right." She said as she fished the boxes out from under the tree He opened his present from Noah first. Olivia fought to suppress a laugh when he opened the box and pulled out a mug with all the Paw Patrol characters on it.

"It's perfect Noah, now I can drink my coffee in it while we watch Paw Patrol." He told him. Olivia was certain that if his mother hadn't been sitting there she would have kissed him at that moment. Instead she handed him another much heavier box. He removed the wrapping and pulled out a bottle of his favorite scotch and two glasses with his initials on engraved on them. He smiled in appreciation at her.

"I thought, you might want some scotch to keep here." She explained. He saw her gift for what it was an invitation to be more a part of their lives.

"I would definitely like that." He answered before retrieving a box from under the tree and handing it to Olivia.

"I helped Rafa with it!" Noah told her excitedly.

She carefully removed the wrapping and folded back the tissue to reveal a large picture frame, studying it Liv pulled it carefully from the box. It contained several pictures ones of her with Noah, Noah with members of her squad, one of Noah and Jessie, and one of Rafael and Noah. She traced the wording with her fingers while fighting back tears as it said, _Together We Make a Family_.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

"Noah, why don't we go get some cookies." Lucia suggested sensing they could use a moment to themselves.

"It might be the nicest gift anyone has ever given me." She told him as moved closer to him on the couch wrapping her arms around his neck smiling as she felt his arms pull her closer as his lips just began to brush across hers as they heard a voice call them .

"Momma, Rafa, come see the cookies Lucia brought!" Noah called from the kitchen.

Rafael let out a heavy sigh, "We'll get back to this later."

Lucia left after dinner and Noah who had been up since well before dawn was ready for an early bedtime. When she returned Rafael was waiting for her with two glasses of his new scotch. She took the glass from him and went and stood by the window watching the snow that had started to fall a few hours earlier. Rafael walked over behind her and placed his hand on her shoulders.

"You all right?" He asked

She turned to him and slid her arms around his neck, "I'm more that all right.'" She told him as she pulled his head in closer as their lips finally met. There was tenderness at first to their kiss that began to quickly give way to huger and desire. After several minutes liv pulled back and placed her hands on Rafael's chest.

"Hold on a second.' She said breathlessly as she walked back to the Christmas tree. "I have something else for you." She explained.

"I was all right with what you were giving me just then." Rafael muttered as he moved to the couch.

"No, I need to give this to you now before I chicken out." She told him handing him a small wrapped box.

He looked at her inquisitively before removing the paper and lid he glanced at the item in the box and then back up at her, "Is this what I think it is?"

Olivia nodded, "It's a key to the apartment, I know you have to go back to your place eventually, but I want you to know that you are always welcome here."

"This is the best present anyone has ever given me." He repeated her words.

He pulled her on to his lap and pushed her hair back, "I hate everything that you have been through Liv, you and Noah both. I know this won't always be easy but I mean it when I say that I love you and I am going to do my best to have a future with you and Noah."

Olivia kissed him softly, "Rafael, I love you too, you are the one person that I have always been able to count on, and how you have been here for us since Noah came home, I cannot put into words what that means to me, but it probably is going to take some time for me to trust this. I want to trust this but past experience is hard to overcome." 

"How can I help you?" He asked her.

"Keep doing what you have been doing, showing up, loving Noah, keep looking into my eyes and telling me that we are going to be all right, then eventually I will believe in this." She told him praying he would understand.

"I will do all of those things for as long as it takes for you to believe in us the way that I do." He promised her before kissing her again.

"One more thing, Rafael…."She said.

"Anything…" He muttered.

"Take me to bed." She requested.

"For as long as it takes." He answered with a smile before carrying her to the bedroom.


End file.
